heroes_chargefandomcom-20200223-history
Swordmaster
How to Get * Martial Merchant Skills Promotion Requirements Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Has the highest AGI growth in the game at 5 Stars Evolution, which aided with his passive Purple Skill, Surgical Strike, gives him a very high physical damage bonus. *High burst damage with his Fearless Charge and Dagger Dance. ''Those moves, combined with his considerable high Life Steal, can make him replenish his health easily as they deal repeated damage. **''Fearless Charge allows him to fill up his energy bar quickly, and gives him Magical Damage resistance. Additionally, he cannot be stopped once the move starts, resisting almost any form of crowd control. *Can heal the entire team with his Blue Skill, Protector. This, combined with his Life Steal rate, make him durable enough to even tank some fights, mostly in PvE, though. *Good promote equipment, acquiring high bonuses in Physical Crit, Armor Penetration and even Improve Healing. Weaknesses *Considerable low Magic Resistance. *''Protector'' doesn't provide instant heal, but rather a heal over time effect. It also doesn't heal much, specially on end-game. *''Dagger Dance'' tends to miss against opponents in movement. *''Fearless Charge'' puts him in a very risky position, as opponents with high burst damage can quickly dispose of him while he spins. Also, he can be slowed while using this attack, making him even more vulnerable. *It is the hardest Hero in the game to recruit, as he doesn't drop on chests, with his Soulstones being acquired only in the Soul Shop, through a special currency called Soul Coins, which can only be obtained by converting Soul Stones of Heroes who reached 5 Stars Evolution. Overall Rating: '''Campaign (10/10), Arena (7/10), Crusade (10/10) '''Notable Counters: Heroes with low healthpool, low physical resistance and low armor. Countered by: Heroes with burst damage (such as Fallen Dominion), Heroes with repeated damage (such as Cloud Walker), and Heroes who can inflict high stun. Good Synergy: Vanguard Warrior, War Chief, Death Knight, Commando, Lunar Guardian, Shadowleaf, Arcane Sapper, Ninja Assassin, Cloud Walker, Fallen Dominion, Iron Hoof, Ember Blade. Recommended Evolution: 4 or 5 Stars. Trivia * Lokkan could have been based on Jubei'Thos, a Fel Orc Blademaster from Warcraft III (who in turn is a reference to Jubei Yagyu, a famous japanese sword master). * Lokkan is responsible for running the Soul Shop. When the player enters, he will say "Hello, my Hero." By clicking on his frame, the player can get many responses: **"I've been collecting powerful Soul Stones everywhere." **"Well... The Centaur... Yes, I will be there soon..." **"We also play Heroes Charge." * Swordmaster is the only Hero that cannot be obtained through normal Chests. He can only be summoned by the special chests from the Martial Merchant, making him the hardest Hero to summon. * Lokkan, the Swordmaster and Ryst, the Cleric are both depicted in the title/loading screen of the game, although Swordmaster looks vastly different in that artwork compared to his actual design. * His title was "Of Heroes and Legends" in the original release of Heroes Charge. * Swordmaster is the only hero in the game that doesn't have a quote in his Stats screen. * Lokkan's DOT Arena counterpart is Vega. * This hero is based on the DOTA 2's Hero Juggernaut. Category:Heroes Category:Healing Category:Agility Category:Swordsmanship Category:RepeatedDMG Category:Legendary